Home
by NadiaTheStarkid
Summary: Amy is a member of Team Starkid and Darren Criss' best friend. Since he has become famous, things have been difficult but Amy is trying her best to protect their friendship - and maybe even more. Darren Criss/OC and several Starkid-Members.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I don't claim to know what these people are like in real life.

-Chapter 1-

I was sitting in my apartment in L.A. surrounded by my Team StarKid friends: Joey Richter, Joe Walker, Brian Holden, Lauren Lopez and a few others. It had been so long since I last hung out with them. We were all working so hard to combine Starkid with our own careers, and it somehow worked out.

I went to auditions all the time, helped out at a shop and I had just got a job at a diner. But someone was missing: Darren Criss. Since he joined the cast of Glee his schedule had been pretty hectic. I was really happy for his success - He deserved it. Yet, I missed hanging out with all of my friends.

My phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out and opened the text.

_Darren:_

_Sorry I didn't make it to your place, I have a meeting for 'How to Succeed'. Say hi to everyone._

I sighed. "Guys, Darren isn't coming. He's at a meeting."

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I wasn't friends with Darren anymore. We were inseparable in college and I'd always be there for him, but lately he had been acting strange. He was suddenly all into fashion and he kept searching for projects for the few months he had off from Glee.

"Oh, so he got the part? I guess we can forget about putting up A Very Potter Senior Year in 2011, but he'll be on Broadway. That's really amazing!" Joey said, trying to sound happy for him. Everyone nodded, but no one knew what to say.

I tuned out what was around me and my thoughts drifted to the day I first met him in 2005.

_-Flashback-_

_I was walking through the halls of the University of Michigan. Great – my first day and I was already late for class. I opened the classroom door and searched for an empty seat. The only one I could find was next to a curly haired guy. I could only see his back as I walked over to him._

_"Um, excuse me? Is this seat taken?' I said, "There's not really any other free seat in here." I said. _

_The boy turned around and flashed a gorgeous smile at me. "Yeah, sure! Sit down. I'm Darren by the way." He motions to the seat next to him. _

_"Thanks, I'm Amy. This is composition class, right?" I asked._

_"Yes! But I think our professor seems to be late. So, why don't we use the time to get to know each other?" He smiled and asked me about my favourite bands._

_"Oh, that's a long list. The Kooks, The Arctic Monkey, The Beatles, The Strokes..." I list off, "and Freelance Whales, but you probably never heard of them anyway. And yours?"_

_Darren looked at me with a shocked expression. Did I say something wrong? I wondered. Suddenly he exclaimed "No way! Freelance Whales? My brother is in that band!" We chatted about our favourite songs for a while, and then I asked him what kind of music he writes._

_"It's hard to describe… It's kind of acoustic – folk – rock – pop like. We should have a song writing session sometime so I can just show you. You seem to have a good taste!" He grinned and I immediately knew we would be getting along in the future. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Amy? Are you even listening?" Walker laughed, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Didn't you say that you started your new job at 5?"

I gasped, jumping out of my seat. After giving everyone quick goodbye hugs, I rushed out of my apartment. I really had to work on being on time! After arriving at my work I quickly changed into my uniform whilst my new boss told me everything that I had to know and which tables I had to serve. I walked to my first table and froze. Sitting in that booth was none other than Darren – the same Darren that just dumped me and the Starkids for a so-called 'meeting' for 'How to Succeed'. But instead he was sitting at the table with his fellow Glee cast members Chord, Cory and Kevin, laughing.

"Hi guys, my name's Amy. What can I get you?" I said coldly, whilst glancing at Darren. The other guys gave their order as Darren gave me an apologetic look. It was then Darren's turn to order. "Excuse me guys." He said to the others before looking back to me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He led me to an empty table.

"Darren, I'm working. I don't have time right now." I said, looking away from him. I felt betrayed. Did he forget us? Weren't we famous enough for him? Tears began forming in my eyes and I struggled to keep it all together.

"Look, I'm really sorry. But I had my reasons." He insisted. "I miss you guys so much. You have to believe me! Will you let me explain after work?"

I didn't know what to say, but when I looked at him I saw the sadness in his eyes. "Okay. I'm working till 9. I'll see you then." I turned around and walked back to the kitchen without a second glance. While I was waiting for the drinks, my mind wandered back to the old times again.

_-Flashback-_

_I was on set talking to Darren when the director, Matt Lang, came up to us. "So, next up is kissing scene with Toby and Sami."_

_I blushed and we both awkwardly smiled at each other. We knew that we would come to this point someday. We were majoring in musical theatre, so I had already shared on-screen kisses quite a few people, but it was different with Darren. _

_I hated to admit it but I had a massive crush on him. We were only friends, but he was always so sweet and hilarious. I didn't want to lose him by admitting my feeling, so I decided to just keep it a secret and wait but kissing him probably wasn't going to improve my situation._

_The cameras started to roll and Darren sang the song Sami which we actually wrote together for the show. When he was done, he leaned in and our lips touched. It was still only an on-screen kiss, so not much went on, but it was still an incredible feeling. We broke apart and I suddenly realised how many people were standing around us with lights and cameras. Matt shouted cut and I tried not to blush, but failed. Darren grinned before getting up to talk to Matt._

_When he was standing there it almost took my breath away. It seemed like I wouldn't get rid of that crush so fast._

_-Flashback end-_

"Drinks are ready." Someone told me, and I shoved my thoughts about Darren aside and continued my work until 9 o'clock.

After changing into my casual clothes again, I went outside to meet Darren. He looked guilty, and sad.

"Well, I'm here. So, what's going on?"

A/N

Hello! This was the first chapter of Home. I know Darren comes off quite weird, but you'll know why in chapter 2. Thanks for reading. I'd appreciate a review because this is my first fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I don't claim to know how they are like in reality.

A/N:  
>If some of you are wondering, my OC Amy will take the roles of different Starkids in their productions. (For example Elona Finley's role as Sami)<p>

Chapter 3

"Amy, I'm sorry. I was such an idiot. It's just that... I'm kind of an outsider on set since they made Blaine transfer to McKinley and the boys asked me to have early dinner with them and I didn't want to say no. I wasn't thinking. I miss you guys so much, but I don't wanna disappoint everyone else." Darren was rambling.

I noticed the dark shadows under his eyes, he looked just like that when we first performed A Very Potter Musical. Back then, he barely slept all week in order to finish all the songs. Even though he looked so different without his glasses and the long hair, I recognised the old Darren.

"It's okay, Darren. But you should be careful. I know everything is so different in your life, but don't let that change the real you. Because that's what I - and the other Starkids of course- love you for." I shot a comforting smile at him.

"You're right, Amy. You know what? Let's go on a weekend trip! Are you free this weekend? We could drive to Santa Barbara. Just like the old times! I can book everything." He said while his eyes lid up.

"Yes, I have time. So, see you on Friday?" I replied casually. He nodded and gave me a tight hug. I burrowed my face in his neck and wrapped my arms around him. This was the perfect oppurtunity to remind him of who he was.

I remembered a time a few years ago.

-Flashback-

_Darren was laying over sheet music with the title 'Not Alone' on it. "Baby, you're not alone. 'Cause you're here with me and nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause...Ugh, I don't know" he groaned._

_Deep in thoughts I continued it mumbling "Nothing can keep me from loving you" . Darrens head shot up. "What did you say?" I froze and stuttered._

_"Uhm..For the song!" I paused and sang " 'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you...and you know it's true!"_

_Darren grinned and wrote it down. "'Good idea. You're the best!" I smiled weakly and nodded. That was close._

-Flashback end-

My thoughts were interrupted when Darren pulled back and winked, before he got into his car and I walked home.

When I entered my apartment, I heard familar scary music. "Joey? Are you rewatching Lost again?" I poped my head into his room. It was awesome to have a roomate like him.

"Yes, I am. Wanna join?" he asked and pointed on the empty space next to him.

I smiled and sat down. "Sure, because everybody knows that Amy loves Lost more than anybody else on the planet." I nudged him. "Nice AVPM reference. But you know that you're wrong!

"Anyways, how was your day?" he asked.

"Interesting? Well, I kinda ran into Darren at work." I sighed and told him everything that had happened. Especially since Darren was on Glee, Joey and I had become even more closer. And at least, I didn't have to hold myself back from confessing my love to him while hanging out.

"Wow, now that was an exciting first day at work. But I'm glad that he's at least trying not to change. And I'm pretty sure that after a weekend with you he'll be good ol' Darren again. I mean, you guys were practically one person in college." Joey grinned.

-Flashback-

_One morning before class, Darren and I were waiting at the train station. "This is so stupid! Our train is late. We could be practising our Dirty Dancing assigment instead of wasting our time here, since we won't make it to class now." I groaned._

_Darren started to grin. "Well, we could always practise it here."_

_I shot him a confused look and replied with a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, sure in front of all these people. Not crazy at all, Dar!"_

_He just shrugged and began to sing._

_**Now I've had the time of my life**_

_**No, I've never felt like this before**_

_**Yes, I swear it's the truth**_

_**And I owe it all to you**_

_**'Cause I've had the time of my life**_

_**And I owe it all to you!**_

_He offered me his hands and whispered "Your turn, Amy!" I blushed but laughed and started to sing with him._

_**I've been waiting for so long**_

_**Now I've finally found someone**_

_**To stand by me**_

_**We saw the writing on the wall**_

_**As we felt this magical!**_

_Darren spun me around and we both bursted into laughter because of the weird looks we got. It was hard to finish the rest of the song, but somehow, we got through it. _

_"Darren Everett Criss, you're officially crazy!" I chocked struggling to catch my breath after laughing so hard._

_"Oh Amy, I'm just working for our education. Our future!" Darren exclaimed while dragging me into the train that had finally arrived._

-Flashback end-

I smiled to myself. "Yes, we certainly had something special." I sighed and leaned back, trying to concentrate on the TV.

The weekend was going to be interesting.

A/N: I know, it's kinda short. But better than nothing. This is my first FanFiction, so I'd be happy if you'd leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell did you just say?" Joey exclaimed looking slightly confused and shocked.

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. "What are you talking about? I... just fell asleep. Way too many episodes of Lost, I guess. I should probably go to my own room and get some sleep."

"No, wait! You murmured something in your sleep!" Joey grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Well, what did I say that is so shocking?" I asked, laughing at his serious expression.

"You said 'I love you, too, Darren'." He whispered and looked at me worried.

I went pale and mouthed an 'Oh'. Suddenly, I regained my confidence and chuckled nervously. "Did I? It was a dream. I have no clue why I said that. My head is just making up pretty weird stories somtimes, you know?"

"Amy, I'm not dumb. I've always had the suspicion that you'd have more feelings for him. You're a good actress, but I can see the way you look at him sometimes. And you don't look at Walker or me like that. It's okay. You can be honest with me." He said, giving me a comforting smile.

I hesitated for a moment and then remembered how trustworthy Joey was. Out of all my friend I would always run to him when I felt bad and he'd be there to make everything seem better. "Okay, you caught me. I have feelings for Darren freakin' Criss. But forget about it. It doesn't matter!"

"No, I'm not giving up that fast." He grinned. "Why don't you just tell him? I mean, I honestly don't know if he feels the same, but we all know that he has always cared deeply for you."

"I can't risk that. If he doesn't feel the same for me, our friendship will be ruined. And I doubt that he feels the same for me. I officially have been friend-zoned by Darren Criss. Yeah, you might just call me the major of the friend-zone." I complained, trying not to sound like a lovesick puppy.

Joey gave me a hug and laughed quietly.

"What, you're laughing at my misery? JOEY!" I whined and nudged him.

Joey got up, grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of a mirror. My skin was pale as always and my lips were naturally quite red. I had dark brown curly hair, just like Darren, but mine was longer. No wonder people used to call me Snow White.

"You see that girl in the mirror? She's gorgeous. And I really don't think that anyone could resist her. Even Mr. Sexiest Man Alive couldn't. So, cheer up! You'll be allright. Now, go and get some sleep." He kissed my forehead and crawled into his bed, while I went into my own room.

I changed into something more comfortable and lay down on my bed. A picture of Darren and me was on my nighststand and I remembered our very first weekend trip.

_"Darren! Can you believe that Harry Potter The Musical is already over? We barely managed to finish all the songs in time but we made it! And you also did a good job as_

_Harry." I shouted over the loud music that was blasting at the after-party of our last show._

_"Well, you did a good job as Hermione ,too, my dear. We should do something crazy! After all the work we put into the show..." Darren grinned._

_"Something crazy? Do you mean getting drunk or do something Darren-like-crazy? For example singing Time of our lives while waiting for a train."_

_"Getting drunk is boring. Let's just... drive somewhere! It's Friday. We don't have to be back until sunday night. Come on, it'll be fun!" Darren put on his cute little puppy look and I couldn't resist to nod._

_We both went into our rooms and grabbed some stuff we would need. As we entered his car, Darren started to search through is navigation system. He put it down again and started to drive down the road._

_"So, aren't you telling me where we're going?" I said while trying to look at the navigation system._

_"I'm not telling you . That's what makes it way more fun! And we only have a weekend, so we won't get that far. If we ever move to L.A. to become super famous, we can spend our weekends in Santa Barbara. You know, Katy Perry's from there! California Girls were unforgetable..." He started to sing the song and I joined him by doing the 'Whoah's from the chorus._

_4 hours later, I woke up not knowing where I was. I looked around to find Darren grinning at me. "Darren! Why the hell didn't you wake me up? And.. where are we?"_

_He just laughed and got out of the car to open the door for me,too. "Chicago. We're in Chicago. And this is the only hotel I found, that is still available. It must be vacation season in Europe or whatever." He shrugged and we entered the lobby._

_"Excuse me? We would like to book a room." Darren leaned on the table, trying to get the attention of the man that was currently busy with his computer._

_The man spun around and flashed a bright smile. "You're lucky! We only have one available room left. It only has one kingsized bed, though."_

_"Aw, that's allright, isn't it, Amy?" Darren looked at me and I only nodded smiling weakly._

_We went into our room and I excused myself to go into the bathroom and get changed into my PJs. When I entered the room again, Darren was lying on our bed in his boxers and a plain shirt. We slid under the covers and he murmured a quick Goodnight before he drifted off to sleep. I could tell he was exhausted from the long drive and it was already 4 am._

_I wasn't that tired, because I slept in the car so I just stared at the ceiling. Darren turned around in his sleep and snuggled closer to me. He put his arms around my waist and quietly snored. I didn't want to wake him, so I didn't pull away. But I had to admit, that I liked this more than I should have._

Before I could think about everything else that happened in Chicago back then I drifted off to sleep,too.

The rest of the week went swimmingly. It was Friday and I was more than ready to go on a trip with Darren. I heard the door bell and opened the door to see a very happy looking Darren in front of me.

Maybe this wasn't so hopeless at all.

A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't already include the trip to Santa Barbara but before I can write that chapter I need to know your opinion about something. Another Starkid will get a part in the story and I was wondering if you guys would rather see A.J. Holmes or Brian Rosenthal. Or is there any other male Starkid you'd prefer? (Except for Joe Walker and Joey Richter) I set up a poll for it so vote or leave a review! Next chapter will be published on friday!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't claim to know what these people are like in real life.

Darren and I got into his car and started our journey to Santa Barbara. With Katy Perry's album 'Teenage Dream' playing in the background, we sang along and drove down Highway #1.

"God, I can't wait to arrive! We have to go to the beach. I've heard it's wonderful there! This will be so epic. You know... I really missed you, DC." I said, trying not to sound too cheesy.

"Aw Amy, I missed you, too. You're like a part of my family. Do you remember Thanksgiving 2009, when you came to San Francisco with me because your mum was on a trip in Europe? We attempted to watch all the Harry Potter movies with Chuck, but fell asleep during the first one." He laughed.

"Yeah, no wonder that we fell asleep after that delicious meal your mum cooked us. Best Thanksgiving ever! By the way, how's you family? I haven't seen them for ages." I replied, looking out of the mirror. Darren's family had always been a second family for me.

I didn't have contact to my dad anymore and my mum was traveling a lot. When Darren asked me to spend Thanksgiving with them, I thought it would be awkward. But they were all so nice and humble. Just like Darren. His parents treated me like I was their daughter and Chuck and I had become close friends. I'd often visit him at his concerts, since I was a fan of his band Freelance Whales.

"They're fine, but they are always asking about you when I'm talking to them. You're joining us on Thanksgiving again, aren't you?" I nodded and looked out of the window, smiling to myself.

About 2 hours later, we arrived at the hotel. It was pretty fancy, to be honest. But I guess that's what you can afford when you're on a TV show. Our room had 2 kingsized beds, so I wouldn't have to worry about awkward sleep positions.

We were pretty tired from the journey, so we ordered food at the room service and had a lazy movie night.

On Saturday, we went to the beach and played the usual ridiculous games that we invented in college. We also went swimming in the ocean. Time went by so fast and it was great to have the old Darren back. Later that day we went into a sportsbar to have dinner.

"Excuse, can I have another beer, please? Thanks!" Darren waved at the waitress.

I laughed. "Wow, Dare. Your third. You know how fast you get drunk. You're such a lightweight."

"What? No, I'm not! What are you talking about? You're the one that never drinks more than 2 shots." He defended himself.

"Yeah, because I gotta take care of you! Remember when you took me and Joey to Perez Hilton's birthday? After 3 beers, you sang 'Hit me One More Time' by Britney Spears and even everyone on the internet thought you were drunk." I said patting his shoulder with a smypathetic, but still amused, look.

"Man, I was tired. Not drunk. Okay, I will prove it to you. We two are having a competion after dinner!" He exclaimed and I just shrugged, not taking him serious.

I was wrong, because after dinner, Darren went straigt to the next liquor store and bought a bottle of vodka. We arrived at the hotel and went into our room. Darren switched on the radio and chose a program with party songs.

"Dar... are you sure this is a good idea?" I was worried about him.

"Yes, I certainly am. Come on, don't be such a buzzkill. What's the worst thing that could happen?" He laughed and filled shot shot glasses with the vodka.

"Well, there's quite a lot that could happen.." I muttered, but sat down next to him.

Darren handed me a shot and drank his own. I followed his example and after several of them, we were already dancing like crazy. Yup, we were definatly both lightweights.

Just when 'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO came on, Darren started to sing along.

"Girl look at that body. Ah. I work out! When I walk in the spot, yeah, this is was I see. Everybody stops and is staring at me. I've got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show. I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" He slurred and danced even crazier. Until, he tripped and stumbled in my direction, making us both land on the bed.

Darren laughed drunkenly and suddenly pressed his lips on my.I was shocked, but I soon started to kiss him back. I was too drunk to think about what this meant, so I just enjoyed it.

A/N: What do you think will happen next? Leave a review and guess. And don't forget to tell me if you'd prefer AJ Holmes or Brian Rosenthal in this story!


End file.
